simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lurleen Lumpkin
Lurleen Lumpkin ist eine aufstrebende Countrysängerin, die am Anfang ihrer Karriere von Homer gemanaged wurde.Sie ist eine sehr schöne und gutherzige Frau die niemandem etwas Böses will. Leben Homer entdeckte Lumpkin in einer Bar mitten im Nirgendwo. Sie sang für die Menge den Song "Your Wife Don't Understand You", wobei Homer durch ihre Stimme auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Er beschloss, ihr zu helfen, eine Gesangskarriere zu starten, sehr zu Marges Leidwesen. Lurleen war dankbar, dass ihr jemand mit ihrer Karriere half, aber sie entwickelte schnell Gefühle für Homer, was durch ihre Liedtexte zum Ausdruck kam heraus. Zuerst flirtete sie mit ihm in "Bagged Me a Homer", das Marge verärgerte, aber was Homer noch nicht bewusst war. Dann machte sie einen offenen Versuch, ihn mit dem Lied namens "Bunk with Me Tonight" zu verführen. Als Lumpkin das Lied für ihn sang, dämmerte es Homer schließlich, dass sie etwas für ihn fühlte. Er erkannte, dass das Managen von Lumpkin seine Ehe zerstören könnte, so dass er als Manager während eines Fernsehauftritts aufstand und nach Hause ging. Traurig, aber mit mehr Erfahrung sang Lumpkin in der Show ein neues Lied namens "Stand By Your Manager", das sie in Kürze geschrieben hatte. Glücklicherweise waren Homer und Marge in der Lage, sich vor der Show zu versöhnen. Lumpkin genoss eine kurze Zeit des Erfolgs, nachdem Homer nicht mehr ihr Manager wahr. An was Kent Brockman beschrieb ihren Auftritt bei der Muppet-Show als Höhepunkt ihrer Karriere. Lumpkin sang "Bunk with Me Tonight" für Kermit den Frosch, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten mit Miss Piggy brachte. Danach geriet ihre Karriere in eine Abwärtsspirale und sie fing an zu trinken. Sie kam auch nie über Homer hinweg, sie heiratete und schied sich dreimal - all ihre Ex-Ehemännern stammten aus verschiedenen ethnischen Hintergründen und hatten auffallende Ähnlichkeiten mit Homer. Lurleen war bei der Eröffnung der Springfield Monorail dabei, wo sie Kent Brockman zeigte, dass sie in der Betty Ford Clinic gewesen sei und "letzte Nacht in einem Graben verbracht habe". Lurleen wurde in der Bowlingarena Bowlarama als ein Mitglied des Bowling-Teams "The Home Wreckers" gesehen, die anderen drei Mitglieder sind Jacques Brunswick, Mindy Simmons und Prinzessin Kashmir. Lumpkin tauchte wieder auf, als Bürgermeister Quimby alle Bürger verhaften ließ, die die Steuern nie zahlten. Sie plädierte vor Richter Snyder, dass sie es sich nicht leisten könne, alles zu bezahlen, weil ihr ganzes Geld an ihre Ex-Ehemänner gehen würde, aber Snyder war ließ sich nicht erweichen und forderte sie auf, ihre Steuern zu bezahlen. Homer und Marge versprachen, ihr zu helfen und ihre Karriere wieder auf Kurs zu bringen. Außerdem Marge half Lumpkin, sich mit ihrem totgeglaubtem Vater zu vereinen. Als ihr Vater sie wieder verriet (er stahl einen ihrer neuen Songs), übernahm Lumpkin die Kontrolle über ihre Karriere und ging mit den Dixie Chicks auf Tour. Sie hatte immer noch nicht alle ihre persönlichen Probleme gelöst, obwohl, als sie fiel für noch ein anderer Mann, der Homer ähnelte. Hinter den Lachern In ihrem Debütauftritt, Homer auf Abwegen, wird Lumpkin von der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin und Sängerin Beverly D`Angelo, gesprochen, die diese Rolle in der Episode Die Sünden der Väter wieder spricht. D'Angelo wurde aufgrund ihrer Darstellung der Countrymusikerin Patsy Cline in dem Film "Nashville Lady" (1980) besetzt. D'Angelo schrieb die Lieder "Your Wife Don't Understand You" und "Bagged Me a Homer." In Homer kommt in Fahrt wird Lurleen von Doris Grau. Lurleen Lumpkin's Initialen (L.L.) und ihr lebhafte Stil basiert teilweise auf Loretta Lynn. Für die deutsche Synchronisation wurde Lumpkin von Christin Marquitan und Michèle Tichawsky gesprochen. Auftritte en:Lurleen Lumpkin es:Lurleen Lumpkin pt:Lurleen Lumpkin ru:Ларлин Лампкин Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Nebencharakter